The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a holder for fasteners, and in particular to a holder for holding nails while shielding the users fingers from being struck by a hammer.
Fasteners, such as nails for example, are commonly used to join material together. To join the materials, such as wood structures for example, together, the user may use a nail that is driven by a hammer from the first structure into the second structure. The compression of the material in the structures creates high frictional forces on the nail. These frictional forces hold the two structures together.
When a nail is initially installed, the user will hold the nail in the desired location and hit the “head” end with a hammer. This action initiates the driving of the nail into the first structure. Once the nail is inserted in a short distance, the compressive forces on the nail hold the nail in place without the aid of the users fingers. It should be appreciated that while this technique allows nails to be quickly inserted into the structure, it does expose the users fingers to being hit by the hammer if the user does not correctly strike the nail head.
Accordingly, while existing techniques for installing fasteners into a structure are suitable for their intended purposes, the need for improvement remains particularly in providing a device that shields the users fingers during the initial installation of the fastener.